Infinite Stratos: Aprons, Massages, and Now… A Date?
by Black Knight 1210
Summary: Ichika… Tatenashi… A Date? What will happen?


**_Infinite Stratos:_**

**_Aprons, Massages, and Now… A Date?_**

* * *

**Summary: **Ichika… Tatenashi… A Date? What will happen?

**Plot: **Orimura Ichika; the only male I.S. pilot must take Sarashiki Tatenashi; I.S. Academy Student Council President & 17th leader of the Sarashiki family on a date. How will this end? A disaster? Or a success? … And what will Chifuyu do to Yamada-sensei?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos. I only own the plot of this story._**

* * *

**A Date with the Mysterious Lady**

* * *

**I.S. Academy, Japan**

We currently find a young man with short black hair parted in the middle, he was of average height, around the age of 16, and had dark brown eyes. He was currently dressed in I.S. Academy's male uniform; which consisted of a white and red blazer, long white trousers, and a pair of black shoes. He also wore a white gauntlet or a metal bracelet, depending on what one would call it on his right wrist. He was none other than Orimura Ichika, the one and only famous male I.S. pilot.

Currently Ichika was heading down a hallway towards his dorm room in thought as he reminisced about several events concerning a certain blue haired and red eyed Student Council President that was around his age.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_A tired Ichika was heading back towards his dorm room, due to all the nonstop training given to him by his I.S. coach, who was also the strongest student in the entire academy. After a long day of training all Ichika wants to do is have a relaxing shower and then get a good rest._

_Ichika soon arrived at his destination, unlocking his door, Ichika walked in. As he walked in tiredly Ichika failed to notice the presence of another in his room._

_"Welcome home!" a feminine voice greeted happily._

_"Huh?" Ichika responded as he looked up._

_His eyes widen at what he saw. One could say that it was the surprise of a lifetime for Orimura Ichika. As he was certainly not expecting to find his I.S. coach, who is also the Student Council President in front of him and in his dorm room dressed in nothing…, but an apron._

_The words that came next were more of a surprise._

_"Would you like to eat dinner? Or take a bath? Or would you like... ME?" Sarashiki Tatenashi asked with red cheeks in a seductive tone, the last part even more so._

_To say that Ichika was surprised at the very nice view in front of him now was an understatement. It was like saying that Chifuyu's attendance book only hurt._

_Ichika was speechless for several moments._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_After several moments Ichika's body finally reacted._

_"Ah!"_

_With that he quickly rushed out of his room, with a blush on his face and into the hallway where he quickly checked the number above the room. Which read: 1025. Ichika blinked, once, twice._

_This was when Tatenashi leaned out, while holding onto the doorway with a seductive look and spoke again._

_"Welcome home! Would you like me? Or would…" Tatenashi let go of the doorway and leaned out a bit more. "Or would you… like… Me?"Tatenashi asked seductively, as she winked at Ichika and leaned forwards, giving him a generous view of her cleavage_

_Ichika panicked again, his cheeks becoming redder. Quickly looking around to see if anyone was there, seeing no one Ichika quickly rushed back in to his room, pushing Tatenashi back in as well. After pushing the blue haired seductress back in to his room, Ichika quickly stuck his head out of his room to check if anyone saw Tatenashi or him pushing her into his room, before quickly shutting his door close._

**_Flashback_**

* * *

Ichika remembering that after pushing Tatenashi back into his room, where she continued to tease him, even going so far as to make him think that she was actually naked under there, when she was about to lift her apron up, only to reveal a swimsuit under there. Then proceeding to tease him even more, due to the reaction he gave. Ichika then continued to reminisce about other incidents, over the span of time after meeting Tatenashi involving him and Tatenashi herself, the latter which usually caused the situations. Such as forcing him to give her massages while she was naked, teasing him by wearing lingerie or revealing clothing, and more.

Ichika sighed as he reached his dorm room; room 1025.

"_Sigh… She is going to be the end of my sanity_" Ichika thought.

Opening the door Ichika entered his room, hoping to get some rest after the punishment his sister; Chifuyu had given him after an incident which caused him to accidentally land on her and tackle her to the ground, which somehow ended with their lips colliding together and kissing. To say how it ended, well one could say that it did not end well for anyone involved, especially Ichika.

However, it seems that the being or beings in the heavens did not want the rest Ichika wished for as he was greeted to another "incident". In front of him was Tatenashi, who was changing into her clothes, currently she was in nothing, but her underwear… white lacey ones to be exact.

"Ah!" Ichika yelled as he jumped back in surprise not expecting the sight before him. Though in hindsight he should have expected this, due to the previous incidents. Ichika immediately covered his nose to prevent a nosebleed and then quickly turned around to avoid the sight before him. Though, that did not stop Ichika from feeling two soft, pillow like things from pressing up against his back. One did not have to be a genius to figure what they were. Knowing what they were Ichika did what every man would do… no, he did not throw Sarashiki Tatenashi onto his bed and start doing ecchi things. The great harem master of I.S. Academy instead panicked… a lot…

"T-Tatenashi-sempai! What are you doing?" Ichika asked.

"Fufufu… It seems Ichika-kun is a pervert, walking into a room where an innocent lady was changing. Were you expecting by barging in that you could have your way with me?" Tatenashi teased as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed more of her "assets" onto Ichika's back.

Ichika's cheeks redden even more as he tried to get out of Tatenashi's grip.

"N-N-No! It was an accident!" Ichika quickly called out as he continued to try to escape Tatenashi's grip.

"Oh, you weren't?" Tatenashi asked.

Ichika responded by nodding his head, believing that Tatenashi would let him go now, but instead she tighten her grip and pressed herself even more onto Ichika's back.

"Then perhaps you were trying to get a peek of this onee-san" Tatenashi teased.

"N-No! T-that's not it! Please T-Tatenashi-sempai, let go!" Ichika begged, as his face continued to redden, due to feeling more of Tatenashi's chest on his back and her grip tightening even more.

"Hmm… Maybe. But only if Ichika-kun takes this onee-san on a date" Tatenashi said.

"A-a d-date?!" Ichika asked, surprised evident in his voice.

Continuing to further mess with Ichika Tatenashi continued "If you don't, this onee-san will spread all kinds of rumors that you were doing ecchi things to her".

Ichika not wanting feel the wrath of Houki's bokken again quickly agreed "F-f-fine. I'll t-take you on a-a date!"

With that Tatenashi let go of Ichika like nothing ever happened.

"Alright, then Ichika-kun, this onee-san expects you to pick her up this Saturday"

After finishing her response Tatenashi walked back to her bed to continue changing her clothes, but stopped as she turned her head towards Ichika.

"Or perhaps you would rather watch this onee-san get changed?" Tatenashi teasingly offered.

With that Ichika high-tailed it out of there, his face red, leaving an amused and laughing Tatenashi.

* * *

**I.S. Academy, Japan**

**Saturday… Ichika's Date with Tatenashi…**

We currently find one Orimura Ichika waiting at the I.S. Academy monorail for a certain blue haired, red eyed female. Ichika was currently dressed in a more casual attire than his academy uniform. His attire consisted of a white short-sleeved button-up collared shirt, black slacks, and a pair of black shoes.

Ichika decided to check the time, to be sure he didn't arrive earlier than needed, but as he was checking the time, Ichika heard a giggle, followed by a pair of hands covering his eyes. Without looking or even taking a few moments to think, Ichika already knew who it was.

"Tatenashi-sempai".

"Muuu! I didn't even ask you yet Ichika-kun" the woman covering Ichika's eyes, now identified as Tatenashi replied as she pouted cutely and uncovered Ichika's eyes.

Once his eyes were uncovered Ichika turned around to see Tatenashi's cute pout.

"_Tatenashi-sempai's pout is very cute. Wait! What am I thinking?_" Ichika thought for a moment, before quickly shaking those thoughts from his head.

"So, how did you know?" Tatenashi asked, tilting her closing her eyes and head slightly in a cute manner, while also smiling.

Ichika smiled at that before answering "Well, besides the fact that I was supposed to meet you here, I know your hands and the sound of your giggle anywhere" Ichika replied.

"Hmm… This onee-san is impressed. To remember what my hands fell like and how I sound" Tatenashi said as she unfolded her fan, which read: 'Impressed'. She soon smiled mischievously. "Or perhaps you remember, because you secretly do ecchi things while thinking this onee-san?" Tatenashi teased.

"What?! N-No! Where in the world did you get that?!" Ichika yelled his cheeks becoming flushed.

"Your faces says otherwise" Tatenashi pointed out, but as soon as she pointed it out, quickly changed the subject "Anyway, it's very mean of you not to compliment this onee-san's appearance Ichika-kun" Tatenashi stated as she pouted cutely again.

Ichika blinked in surprise at how fast Tatenashi changed the conversation. But not wanting to have the conversation revert back to him being teased, Ichika looked over Tatenashi's attire for their date today. Her attire consisted of a yellow halter top; that offered a substantial amount of cleavage, a white short skirt; that showed off her long luscious legs, and a pair of white low-heeled sandals, also in her hand was her blue folding fan that she usually carried. All in all, one could easily say that Tatenashi was quite beautiful.

Ichika had to do a double take, but ended up checking Tatenashi out. This must have lasted quite some time as Ichika began to stare at her; Tatenashi easily noticed Ichika staring at her and giggled. Unfolding her fan and holding it to her face, Tatenashi giggled again.

"By the way you're checking me out, must mean you like my attire?" Tatenashi asked, snapping Ichika out of his staring.

After being snapped out of his staring, Ichika realizing he had been staring and had yet to say anything, quickly spoke "Huh? Oh! You look absolutely beautiful, Tatenashi-sempai" Ichika complimented.

Tatenashi cheeks redden slightly at Ichika's compliment; fortunately she still had her fan hiding most of her face.

"Really, Ichika-kun" Tatenashi asked, with an unexpected hint of shyness in her voice.

"Stunning, absolutely stunning" Ichika replied, a blush on his face, as he once again looked over the Sarashiki Head.

Tatenashi's cheeks redden even more, but quickly her throat. "Anyways, let's get going Ichika-kun" Tatenashi commanded, turning around to face the monorail, she began walking towards it, her fan still covering her face to prevent her blush from being seen.

Ichika reacted to Tatenashi's command and quickly rushed to catch up to the student council president.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

After taking the monorail into the city, we now find I.S. Academy's Student Council President and the Harem King of I.S. Academy walking around the streets of Tokyo.

"So, where do you wish to go first, Tatenashi-sempai?" Ichika asked the blue haired beauty, that he was currently on a date with.

"Shouldn't you have already planned ahead, Ichika-kun?" Tatenashi asked.

"Huh?" Ichika responded.

Tatenashi sighed, before whacking the top of Ichika's head lightly with her fan. "Honestly, you're the one taking me a date. Shouldn't you know what we're supposed to be doing?"

Before Ichika could reply, Tatenashi gave a mischievous smile and said "Well, since it's around lunchtime, why don't we get something to eat?"

Again, before Ichika could reply, without warning Tatenashi rushed down the street, without even waiting for Ichika.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ichika called out as he ran after the blue haired beauty.

* * *

After running for some time, Ichika had finally caught up to Tatenashi, only to see her run into a nearly café. Ichika, not wanting to lose Tatenashi again, quickly ran in.

Though this was a bad idea, since as soon as he ran in he crashed into someone and landed onto the floor on his rear. Looking up to see who he had crashed into, Ichika saw the angry face of the person he crashed into.

The person was a man, around Ichika's height, and perhaps around his age. The person was quite big. All in all, he looked like an average street punk or bully.

Ichika got up and was about to apologize and then be on his way, but the guy in front of him yelled at him.

"Hey, what's the big idea? You nearly knocking me over and getting my clothes dirty!"

"I apolo…" Before Ichika could finish his apology, he was knocked down by the street punk.

"Heh, weakling"

At this point Tatenashi, seeing what was happening to Ichika, intervened.

"I believe that's enough" Tatenashi stated as she helped Ichika up.

"You seem pretty cute girl. How about you ditch the guy and come with me?" he asked with a lewd grin.

"How about no" Tatenashi replied with a glare at the grin he gave.

She was suddenly grabbed by the guy and pulled closer to him.

"Listen here. No one says no to me".

Tatenashi responded "Well I did. Now bye" Tatenashi then smiled and proceeded to grab the street punk's arm and throw him over her shoulder, sending him crashing into a nearby table.

"Are you already Ichika-kun?" Tatenashi asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm alright" Ichika replied.

At this point the guy got back up and growled.

"Hey guys back me up" He called.

After calling for backup, a few guys, who were no doubly street punks as well came and stood behind their leader.

"Alright, now we're gonna teach you two a lesson" the guy said.

"That would be highly inadvisable" a voice spoke.

Everyone turned to see the owner of the voice. The owner was a man, who was quite tall and probably around his mid to late twenties. He had short raven black hair. His skin tone suggests he was Japanese, or at least Asian. He wore a black suit & tie, with a white dress shirt, a pair of black dress shoes, and a back Rolex on his left wrist. The man also wore a pair of black sunglasses to conceal his eyes.

"Who the heck are you?" the street punk demanded.

"That is irrelevant. What is relevant is that you are causing trouble for these two and disrupting everyone's peace and their lunch. Now I suggest you and your "friends" leave or this will not end well" the raven haired man ordered.

"Heh. What are you gonna do? It's ten against three" the street punk said.

"Well, I suggest you leave still. Considering it's quite even now" the man replied.

The punk growled. "That's it! Let's teach these three a lesson!" the street punk commanded.

With that the group of street punks charged at the three.

* * *

**The Mysterious Man**

Three of the Street punks charged towards the raven haired man. The man did nothing, but just stood still with his hands folded behind his back. When the punks came into range, he quickly jumped up, doing a back-flip and landing behind the street punks.

Before any of them could react the man quickly crouched down, using his leg, he performed a leg-swipe. This knocked two of the punks off their balance. Quickly moving before they had a chance to react, the man elbowed one of the punks in the face. Then he brought his fist forward and punched the other punk in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him.

Quickly moving, the man dodged an attack by the third street punk. As the punk turned around, the man quickly delivered a powerful uppercut to the street punk. The uppercut proceeded to send the street punk into an empty table, breaking it in the process.

"Tsk... Undisciplined ruffians" the man said as he dusted himself off, straightened his tie, and then adjusted his sunglasses.

* * *

**Tatenashi**

With Tatenashi three of the street punks charged at her. Tatenashi did not react as they charged, but only waited. As soon as the first punk came in range, Tatenashi sidestepped. She then proceeded to tightly grip her fan and quickly threw a powerful strike to the back of the punk's head, before he could react. Tatenashi then quickly crouched down and tripped the punk causing him to crash face first into the wall.

Tatenashi stood back up and then proceeded to bend her head back, dodging a punch from the second punk. Quickly grabbing his out stretched arm, Tatenashi gripped it tightly and then threw him towards the first punk that was getting back up.

Tatenashi then heard Ichika's voice as he said "This is troublesome".

Tatenashi deciding to reply said "Well, at least this date isn't boring" She joked, before moving to take care of the third punk.

* * *

**Ichika**

Ichika, being the more direct fighter quickly charged at the three street punks coming at him. Rushing forward at one of the punks, Ichika delivered a powerful uppercut before the punk could act, sending the punk into a wall.

Ichika then quickly ducked as one of the punks attempted to punch him. Quickly performing a leg-swipe, Ichika knocked the street pink off his feet and forward. Ichika quickly moved again, sending his fist into the street punk's face.

The last street punk attempted to attack Ichika after he had punched the second punk. But Ichika was much quicker and dodged the attack. Quickly moving, Ichika leg-swiped his attacker. He then proceeded to deliver a final punch to the punk's face.

"This is troublesome" Ichika stated after finishing up on his opponents.

"Well, at least this date isn't boring" Ichika heard Tatenashi joked.

Ichika turned his head to see Tatenashi finishing off the last punk with an uppercut. She then turned and gave him a smile. "_Wow, her smile's so beautiful_" Ichika thought, but quickly shook the thought from his mind wondering what he was thinking. He was about to return the smile back, when he saw the leader of the street punks sneaking behind Tatenashi with a knife. Quickly acting Ichika rushed forward and grabbed the arm holding the knife.

"Hurting a beautiful woman is not nice, nor is it a good idea" Ichika stated causing Tatenashi's cheeks to flush at the unconscious compliment. Ichika not even realizing what he said, proceeded to twist the arm of the street punk leader, causing the guy to let out a pained filled yelp and drop the knife. After dropping the weapon, he was sent flying through the window of the café via a Tatenashi kick.

"Are you alright?" Ichika asked.

"I'm okay" Tatenashi answered. "Are you ok?"Tatenashi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Ichika replied.

"Thanks for watching my back, Ichika-kun" Tatenashi thanked as she gave Ichika a smile.

Ichika's cheeks slightly flushed at Tatenashi's smile, but none the less returned one back.

"No problem" Ichika replied, still a bit flustered at being thanked.

Tatenashi giggled at Ichika's reaction. She then proceeded to fluster him even more, by kissing him on the cheek, causing the blockhead of I.S. Academy to blush.

Tatenashi smiled at Ichika's reaction and then proceeded to unfold her fan which had the word: 'Reward' on it. Before Ichika could respond, the two's attention were directed towards the street punks.

With their leader being sent out a window and them being defeated, the street punks quickly got up and rushed out the door, taking their boss with them.

"You haven't heard the last of us!" one of them yelled, but quickly took off when a projectile nearly took his head off and embedded itself in the wall behind him, revealing the weapon to be a kunai.

Tatenashi and Ichika turned their heads to see the raven haired man walk up to the kunai and pull it out of the wall, before putting it away.

"Tsk… Annoying ruffians" the man said.

"Hey"

Ichika called out to the man as he and Tatenashi approached him. The man turned towards the two.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Thanks for helping us with those guys" Ichika politely thanked the mystery man.

"It was no problem." The man replied.

"Anyway it was kind of you to get involved" Tatenashi said.

"As I said before, it was no problem. Besides they were disrupting my lunch date". The man stated. "Though even without my help, the two of you look like you could have handled them easily, considering they were nothing more than hooligans".

"Thanks, but how are we going to explain this to the owner?" Ichika asked as he frowned at the large mess.

"Don't worry, the owner is a good friend of mine. She won't be angry when I explain what occurred to her" the man said.

"Thank you very much kind sir" Ichika said as he gave a bow.

"No need. Those bakas would have done something stupid sooner or later" the man said. "Anyway it's a pleasure to meet you Ichika-san, you as well Tatenashi-dono".

"You know our names" Ichika questioned.

"Yes, I highly doubt there has been no one that hasn't heard of the only male I.S. pilot, that and I'm also an acquaintance of you sister" the man said.

"You are?" Ichika question.

The man nodded.

"Have I met you before?" Tatenashi questioned wondering how the stranger knew her name.

"Perhaps not, but you may have heard of me as I've heard of you" than man said.

"Allow me to introduce myself" the man said as he bowed "Kage Shiro".

"Kage Shiro? You're current head of the Kage Family, as well as the head of the Shadō Kabushikigaisha" Tatenashi stated, surprised that a man like that was in an average café eating lunch.

"Yes, I am, anyway I should get back to my date, as you should continue yours" With that said he turned around and began to walk away.

After Shiro had left, the two continued their date.

* * *

After finishing their lunch the two walked out of the café, only to run into Shiro, who was leaning against his car. The vehicle in question was a black BMW M5.

Upon seeing the two exit the café, Shiro stood up and approach them.

Noticing Shiro, Ichika spoke up "Kage-dono, do you need something from us?"

"You can call me by my name Ichika-san, and no I don't" Shiro responded.

"Then what do you require Shiro-san?" Tatenashi asked.

"Nothing, but I have something for the two of you" Shiro stated.

"You have something for us?" Ichika asked confused.

Shiro said nothing, but pulled two pieces of paper from his pocket.

"Movie passes?"

"Yes, they're for the latest _International _movie; _International III: Parisian Trouble_ that's premiering later today" Shiro said, surprising the two.

"Why are you giving them to us?" Tatenashi questioned.

"I have a meeting I must attend and these premier passes are only for today. I do not wish for these to go to waste, so I thought that you can use them for your date" Shiro replied, handing them to Ichika.

"T-thank you" Ichika said, a bit surprised at the fact someone had just given him passes to a movie that's supposed to be sold out.

"Think nothing of it" Shiro said giving a smile to the two. "Just be sure to enjoy your date".

Shiro then proceeded to get in his car. Just as he was about to drive off, he stopped and rolled his window down. "Oh, and give your Chifuyu-nee my regards. Also tell her that taicho says not be so cold all the time and to be more warm" He then proceeded to chuckle.

* * *

**I.S. Academy**

Meanwhile back at I.S. Academy, we currently find one Orimura Chifuyu sitting in her office when all of a sudden she had the urge to hurt someone, though she did not know who.

"Why do I have the sudden urge to main someone?" Chifuyu asked to no one in particular as she blankly stares at her paperwork.

All of a sudden Yamada Maya came in.

"Orimura-sensei! Did you hear that Orimura-kun went on a date with Sarashiki-san?" Maya asked.

Chifuyu blinked "And you're telling me this, why?" Chifuyu question, though she is somewhat irritated at just learning her brother had gone out on a date without informing her, even if it was his day off.

"Huh? I just thought you would want to know, since I heard you might be next on a date with Orimura-kun, since it's been confirmed that he's interested in older women" Maya said, not knowing the mistake she's made.

Chifuyu's eyes narrowed at Maya. "_Perhaps this is the reason for the feeling_" Chifuyu thought.

Maya feeling that something horrible was about to happen and the fact the Chifuyu had narrowed her eyes at her, as well as the fact that the room temperature had started to drop, was about to get the heck out of there, but was stopped.

"Yamada-sensei" Chifuyu said in a cold tone.

"Y-y-yes?" Maya meekly asked.

"Twelve minutes. Dojo. Ten rounds. Full Contact!" Chifuyu ordered.

"Ehhhh!" Maya said.

At this point it was obvious that Yamada Maya was going to be in a lot of pain… a lot of it.

We salute you Yamada-sensei for your valiant years of service! Good luck Yama-pi!

**(****_Alright, get the emergency coffin! Prepare the tombstone! … And call the undertaker! … Don't just stand there! Move it!_****)**

* * *

Ichika though confused at the message, nodded his head, not realizing that Maya was taking the bullet meant for him.

"Ok"

"Well then, have a nice date, oh and if you're going to have dinner after the movie" Shiro stopped for a moment to reach into his suit jacket, after finding what he wanted tossed a black card with the image of a platinum shield with a K in the middle and two katana crossing through the shield. "Show that and dinner will be on me" Shiro finished, but before Ichika could respond, Shiro drove off.

"Well, shall we get to the movie theater then?" Ichika asked.

"Lead the way" Tatenashi replied.

* * *

After walking for a little while the two soon made it to the movie theater where the movie was to premier, the two immediately checked when the premier would happen.

"It seems that the movie won't begin for another hour and a half" Ichika said as he checked the time.

"It gives us plenty of time to kill" Tatenashi stated.

"Any ideas?" Ichika asked.

"Hmm… How about we head into that store?" Tatenashi suggested with a mischievous smile as she used her fan and pointed to the store she was looking at.

Ichika had a funny feeling when he saw that smile. Turning around towards where Tatenashi's fan was pointed, Ichika's face soon turned red as he quickly covered his nose to halt any bleeding. The store that the mischievous Student Council President of I.S. Academy was pointing at was a swimsuit store. Not wanting a repeat of the "naked" apron incident, though this time without the apron, Ichika quickly grabbed Tatenashi and ran into the nearest store, that was not the swimsuit store.

"_I need to avoid that place at all costs! For my sanity! No matter how good Tatenashi-sempai would look in a swim… WAIT! What am I thinking?!_" Ichika's mind was currently in turmoil as his thoughts clashed, it was because of this that he did not notice the type of store he ran into.

As they came into the store, Tatenashi's smile grew even more mischievous, if that was even possible. Ichika upon seeing that smile had a suspicious feeling creep up his back as he looked around his surroundings. What Ichika saw made his face even redder and him wishing that he had instead ran into the swimsuit store.

"Fufufu… My, my Ichika-kun, I did not expect this at all, but I guess it can't be helped. You are a warm blooded male, are you not?" Tatenashi asked with a grin, and her fan unfolded that read: 'Unexpected'.

The store that the two were in was a clothing store, but they were currently in a certain section of the store… the … lingerie section! This will not end well for Ichika, as the possibility of him dying by blood loss has increased.

"I wonder what this onee-san should try on first?" Tatenashi asked no one in particular as her eyes wondered around the store. "Perhaps this onee-san could model in front of Ichika-kun to get his opinion?"

Though it would be a very nice death for the harem king of I.S. Academy, preferably over Houki's bokken or Chifuyu's wrath.

* * *

**Sometime Later**

After several dozen nosebleeds later… We currently find an exhausted Ichika sitting on a bench, near the changing rooms. Fortunately for Ichika, after teasing him in the beginning Tatenashi gave him a break by trying on some regular clothes. Currently Ichika was waiting as Tatenashi finished trying on the last of the clothes she picked.

"How do I look, Ichika-kun?"

Upon lifting his head up, Ichika was amazed. In front of him stood Tatenashi in a beautiful yellow halter dress that stopped just a few inches above her knees and offered a substantial amount of cleavage.

Giving a twirl, Tatenashi asked "So, what do you think?"

"Dazzling" Ichika compliment as he stared at her.

Tatenashi's face redden at Ichika's compliment.

"I believe it's almost time" Tatenashi said.

Ichika snapped out of his ogling and checked the time, seeing as Tatenashi was right, quickly stood up as Tatenashi went back into the changing rooms.

"I'll meet you by the entrance, Ichika-kun" Tatenashi said as she walked back into the changing rooms.

Doing as told, Ichika walked towards the entrance.

After finishing changing, Tatenashi headed towards the entrance of the store and saw Ichika waiting.

"All done?" Ichika asked.

"Yes, or would you like to see this one-san in some more lingerie?" Tatenashi asked with a seductive smile.

Ichika's face redden, but he quickly shook it off to prevent any naughty thoughts.

"Let's go".

* * *

**Later**

We currently find Tatenashi and Ichika walking out of the movie theater laughing and chatting about the movie.

"I still can't believe that scene when Detective Adams attempted to interrogate that Chinese assassin, when he only knew French" Ichika said laughing as he remembered the scene from _International_ and the comedic events that followed.

Tatenashi laughed as well "I'm more surprised when he thought that Simone was a man after making out with her" Tatenashi said, barely able to contain her laughter.

"But not as funny as when he thought that Captain Tanaka was having an affair with that assassin that was really trying to kill him".

"The funny part was when he called Captain Tanaka's fiancée; Agent Kazehana and told her what he thought was happening".

"Oh! And the scene when Agent Kazehana arrived and attempted to kill Captain Tanaka, who had no idea what, was going on"

The two laughed together as they continued to recall scenes and events from the movie.

After a little bit more of laughing and comments, the two calmed down and the conversation drifted onto a more calm tone.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Ichika questioned.

As if on cue Tatenashi's stomach growled. Her cheeks becoming flushed, Ichika smirked.

"I guess that means you're hungry" Ichika said.

With a nod the two began to move to a nearby restaurant.

* * *

**Later**

It was currently nighttime as we find our "couple" back at I.S. Academy. After finishing their dinner and using the card that Shiro had given to them, which strangely enough caused the owner to faint, for some weird unknown reason. Now the two were back at the academy and were strolling back to their dorm room.

But, before they return to their rooms, the two stopped by the edge of a cliff. Currently the two were gazing into the night sky, watching as the moon shined and the night stars lit the dark skies.

"I have to admit, you know how to show a girl a good time, especially this onee-san Ichika-kun" Tatenashi complimented as she gazed up at the night sky.

"Thanks Tatenashi-sempai" Ichika replied as he too gazed at the night sky.

Suddenly a thought came across Ichika's mind.

"Sempai?" Ichika asked looking at Tatenashi.

"Yes?" Tatenashi responded, turning towards Ichika with her eyes closed and her head tilted as she smiled.

Ichika felt his heart flutter for some reason at the cute pose.

"Why did you want me to take you on a date anyway? Considering how beautiful and cute you are you could easily get any other guy to" Ichika asked.

Tatenashi opened her eyes as she continued to tilt her head and smile.

"Why?"

Ichika nodded.

All of a sudden Ichika felt a pair of warm lips pressed against his own. Ichika's eyes shot open as it took a few moments for the gears in his mind to begin turning to realize that the 17th Sarashiki family leader, the Student Council President of I.S. Academy, and undoubtedly one of the most beautiful women of I.S. Academy was kissing him.

"That's why" Tatenashi said with a noticeably blush on her face as she pulled away.

She soon giggled at the awe-struck expression on his face.

Tatenashi was about to leave, but was surprised as she felt a pair of strong, lean arms wrap around her and pull her into a deep, passionate kiss. Deciding to go along, she deepened it.

As the two made out under the stars, they failed to notice the fireworks that exploded around them, filling the night sky with all kinds of color and forming a heart.

* * *

**So what do you think? I'm a fan of the series and I decided to write something. It's my first time doing something like this, so I'm not too sure if it good or not. Give me your opinions. Also did I get the characters right, somewhat? I wasn't sure if I did. Tell me if I did anything wrong in your reviews. Also tell me if I did anything wrong in the combat scene, I was kind of practicing writing one for my other story, I'm not too good at writing one. Also was this too long? I kind of thought it was, so I cut a few things out. Tell me what you all think.**

**Note: I have recently just fixed several spelling, grammatical, publishing, and etc. errors. **


End file.
